swtheforceunleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Galen Marek
Galen Marek is the main protagonist in both the games The Force Unleashed, and the Force Unleashed II. He is portrayed/voiced by Samuel Witwer. He stands at 6 ft 1 tall and weighs 175 pounds. He is a human with caucasion skin, green eyes and buzzed light-brown hair. He was born on the Wookiee Planet of Kashyyyk during the Dark Jedi Times as the son of Jedi Knight Kento and Mallie Marek. Mallie died after defending her family from Tradoshan slavers. Kento was murdered by Lord Vader shortly after their discovery. Galen was abducted by Vader, him hoping to harness Galen's force sensitive powers and codenamed him Starkiller. Marek's brutal Jedi-training caused him to forget about his past life with his parents Kento and Mallie, his earliest memories being said of two years into his training. Darth Vader's powerful, brutal force training regime made Galen a powerful force-sensitive, and starkiller was utilized as Darth Vader's personal spy and assassin, dispatching the dark lord's enemies and rivals. Later, when Galen became more powerful than expected, he was given a flagship known as the Rogue Shadow, along with a personal Pilot, Juno Eclipse, and a holodroid named Proxy. As Starkiller's training edged completion, Vader gave Galen his first test; to hunt down and kill survivor Jedi General Rahm Kota. Though Starkiller defeated Kota, he never executed him, although he concealed this from his master. Dispatched on a variety of other jedi bounty-hunts, he always finished his hunts with mere brutal effenciency, all the while growing closer to his Rogue Shadow Pilot, Juno Eclipse. Finally, Starkiller was summoned by Vader to fulfill his purpose; help Darth Vader assassinate his master and emperor of the Galactic Empire, Emperor Palpatine Sideous. However, it was in truth a ruse; Palpatine had discovered Galen, and ordered Vader to murder him. Galen was impaled and spaced, however his body was collected by Janitorial droids. Starkiller was taken to Vader's science vessel, the Empirical, his body revived and rebuilt. During this period, Starkiller was known as Sub. Zeta or Subject 1138. Awakening from six months of unconnsciousness, he was given a new mission by Darth Vader; to create an alliance of Imperial dissidents and rebels to distract the Emperor, allowing Vader and Starkiller to catch him unawares. With PROXY's help, Starkiller escaped the Empirical, rescuing Juno Eclipse while at it, she having been branded a traitor due to her association with Starkiller. Starkiller kept Juno in the dark as to his reason for gathering the rebels, though she became a full participant in its completion. Their first action was to retieve Rahm Kota, to obtain his contacts and connnections. The now depressed KOta, having been blinded during his duel with Starkiller, didn't recognize him, and joined his entourage. As they went about created the Rebel Alliance, Starkiller became conflicted, growing close to his allies while becoming increasingly disillusioned with the Empire, and he began to consider earnestly leading the Rebels against the empire, abandoning the Sith. HOwever, before he could take any such action, Vader executed his trap. When the rebel leaders were gathered on Corelia to officially declare rebellion against the Empire, Darth Vader arrived with the Imperial Military at his heel and captured all the major players. He revealed to Starkiller that his entire mission had been a sham; nothing more than a tactic to gather the rebels in one place so as to bring themd own quickly. Vader also revealed that he had no intention of using Starkiller to assassinate the Emperor, and moved to execute him. PROXY stepped in and attacked Vader, allowing his master to escape before being disabled. With this final betrayal, Starkiller was finished with the Sith and the Empire. Retaking his birth name, Galen Marek decided to rescue teh rebel leaders. Using the Force to track them to the incomplete Death Star I, Galen and Juno kissed for the first time before he leapt into the superstructure. Battling his way to the Emperor's observation dome where the rebels were being held, Galen engaged Darth Vader in a lightsaber duel, defeated the sith lord. Palpatine gleefully offered Marek the chance to execute Vader and replace him as Palpatine's apprentice. While Marek struggled with the decision, Kota escaped from the guards, stole Palpatine's lightsaber and attack the Emperor, though Palpatine easily fended him off. However this prompted Marek to attack Palpatine. Marek refused Palpatine's command to execute him, and give in to his own darker nature, instead sacrificing his life to save the rebels, who were extracted by Juno. Galen Marek died in a massive explosion of force energy brought on by his battle with Palpatine. The severely injured Palpatine and Vader found his body, lamenting that his sacrifice had made him a martyr to the Rebel Alliance. In honor of his sacrifice, the Alliance took on marek's family crest as their emblem. Darth Vader, now aware of Palpatine's desire to replace him with a more able apprentice, collected Galen Marek's body and cloned him, creating numerous aberrant monstrosities and two stable clones, Starkiller and the Dark Apprentice. Category:Characters Category:Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Characters Category:Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II Characters Category:Jedi Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Rebel Alliance Member